Time is Neverending
by Remember Me Never
Summary: "One month. Not that Gibson was counting, or rather that he would admit to it if he were. Which he was, of course. He was a scientist after all." / Sequal to "One Hundred and Eighty Days" on my profile.


**Title:** Time is Neverending  
 **Author:** Riley Masters  
 **Rated:** T  
 **Category:** Super Robot Monkey Team  
 **Genre:** Angst.  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not, nor will I ever, own the rights to the above mentioned series.

 **Author Note:** It has been nearly two years since I sat down to really work on any sort of fanfiction. However, thanks to a well timed review by Netbug, my muse finally woke up. So, thanks Net! I should point out that it's also been over five years since I touched this story, so I'm kinda winging it. My original notes have vanished into the abyss (and I did actually look for them…).

It's been a while, so expect some minor issues. Constructive criticism is wanted and loved!

My return to is thanks to you guys. Please enjoy.

\- Riley Masters (10/29/17)

* * *

One month.

Not that Gibson was counting, or rather that he would admit to it if he were. Which he was, of course. He was a scientist after all.

In the relative silence of his lab, he looked over his notes, meticulous as always. Everything that could be articulated as data was currently displayed on one of his many computers.

Chiro was healing from his ordeal, that much was certain. However it would be months, if not years, before he could possibly be declared "recovered" in any sense of the word.

Currently, he couldn't lift more than a fork, and even then, that was shaky at best. Walking was out of the question. The few times he was moved from the Med Bay (and those times were rare), he could barely raise his head.

Though he never complained. Or talked. Or… anything.

Gibson's one failing over the past month: Chiro wouldn't speak.

The tests came back clear - his vocal cords weren't damaged and the concussions had healed well. He just… lacked the want to open up.

Not that Gibson blamed him. Though they could only speculate what exactly happened (considering Chiro's current forthcoming nature), it must have been terrible.

He turned away from his computers and looked towards the sleeping occupant in the adjacent chair to his. Perhaps Sprx would be able to help Chiro talk again.

* * *

Two months.

Ish. Two months- _ish_ .

Not that Gibson reminded everybody everyday of what day is was, and how long it's been since they found Chiro.

Sprx didn't try to keep count of the days. He didn't want to. He just wanted to help his friend. He needed his verbal sparring partner to be up to snuff.

At least the kid was showing emotion again. Still not talking, still not smiling, but actively focusing on conversations. Finally.

Plus he was eating on his own again. No more feeding him in the middle of the night because he couldn't hold a spoon.

Sprx still spent his nights camped out right outside the Med Bay, listening. With his body and mind slowly healing, he was spending more and more time trapped in nightmares. Usually violent ones. Gibson finally had made a bed for Sprx, since he was often the one to help restrain the kid from hurting himself with his thrashing.

The red monkey curled up on his cot once more. It was up to Otto to get Chiro to talk at this point.

* * *

Three months.

Chiro smiled for the first time, and it was to one of Otto's lamest jokes ever. Well, everyone but Otto thought they were lame.

The teenager was able to sit up on his own again, with some initial help to get into whatever chair he was going to be in. He still spent his nights in the Med Bay (so everyone would stop worrying), but he spend more and more of his days out in the main rooms with the rest of the team.

On his really good days, Chiro would keep Otto company while he worked on some of his various building projects. He would sit in a comfortable silence, enjoying listening to Otto talk about this component or that cable or "guess what I sliced with my saws today!"

There was something infectious about his joy. Even Chiro couldn't keep a small smile off of his face.

Now it was Nova's turn to help the teen out.

* * *

Four months.

For someone starved and injured almost to nothingness, the fact that Chiro was already up and moving was kinda amazing.

After Otto got him to smile, Chiro finally started to show rapid improvement. Within a week, he was standing with help. By the end of two, he was walking (slowly) with just a little help.

Nova was embarrassed to say that she cried when she saw him walk into the main room unassisted just a few short days previous. He was shaky and cautious, but he did it.

Now, she was working slowly with him to get back in shape. That was the word of the month. Slow. If she rushed him, he'd only end up hurting himself.

He grew stronger every day.

All that was left was for Antauri to encourage him to talk.

* * *

Five months.

Almost a year had passed since this nightmare had begun. Antauri spent many a night easing those nightmares from Chiro's mind, calming him and letting him get some sleep.

In the daylight, he would talk to Chiro, encourage him. Help him meditate. Show him that there was still light in the world that hadn't been snuffed out by Skeleton King's darkness.

It was hard for Chiro. Six months of isolation destroyed all semblance of self from the teen. While he physically recovered, he was just going through the paces.

It was only through Antauri's influence that he finally broke free.

"I don't know what's real anymore."

Broken, hoarse, barely heard. All the months of non-use had taking a toll.

But he spoke.

Though what he said was disheartening, it also gave Antauri a starting point. He gave Chiro the knowledge of reality. He told him to question everything. He helped him find a solid base once again.

Jinmay would have the hardest job of all now. Helping him regain his trust.

* * *

Six months. One hundred and eighty days.

Jinmay kept count in her head. She had no choice. It was the only way for her to know that all was still well here.

For the longest time, she thought she had lost him. In a way, she had.

Chiro had returned to them as a shell. A fraction of who he really was. Only the Monkey Team was able to break through his walls and bring him back.

She had felt completely out of her element with helping him regain his sense of self over the past six months. He was just so different than the boy that vanished so long ago.

Now. Things had changed.

Tomorrow would be the first time Chiro would leave the Super Robot since his return. Before now, he hadn't wanted to even step outside the safe walls that protected them from evil.

She was absolutely terrified that something would happen, but both the teen and Antauri had been reassuring her that all would be well.

As long as the next day went well, the rest of the days would fall into place.

* * *

Day 181.

Even though he wasn't supposed to, Chiro continued his cound in his head. Exactly twelve months since he was taken, six months since he was freed.

Standing at the door in the foot of the Super Robot suddenly became the most terrifying thing. Outside… wasn't a place he was totally comfortable with. He felt out of his element. Scared even.

At least he wasn't going to the celebration.

While the rest of the Monkey Team was forced to attend a party to celebrate the one year anniversary of the destruction of Skeleton King, he and Jinmay were going on a private picnic away from the festivities.

As if summoned by his thoughts, a pale hand slid into his own. "Let's get going while there's still sunlight."

He gave her a smile. "Yeah, let's."


End file.
